Where Do We Go Now (also in books)
by DoubleA7
Summary: Short stories and one shots on different Les Mis characters in songs. Some fluff and some angst.


_Up the stairs to her apartment_

_She is balled up on the couch_

* * *

Snow is heavily falling on the pavement. Wrapping his scarf around his neck a little tighter, Joly starts to sprint. Usually he would stay inside on days like this, avoiding as much human contact as possible because people were sick_ all_ the time. But today is different. Musichetta called him, pleading him to go to her place because she had important news.

Several thoughts are running through his head, the main one wondering if she was hurt. He hopes it's over something stupid, like should she wear the purple dress or the blue one? Deep down inside him, he knows that isn't the case.

Taking the steps two at a time to her apartment since the elevator is out of order, he is drenched in sweat after the fifth flight. Knocking on the door, he tries to slow his breathing down. It's not surprising to him that Bossuet opens the door. They are like brothers and Musichetta is the girl-next-door that they both are dating. All three of them are extremely close, and though the relationship seems complicated, it feels natural.

"Hey." Joly greets him before stamping the snow and dirt off his boots and entering. The apartment that Musichetta shares with Eponine and Cosette is eerily quiet. Bossuet's bald head is shiny with sweat and Joly guesses he too ran there.

He spots her balled up on the couch. Her thick auburn hair covers her face from them.

"Musichetta?" Joly ventures closer to her. If there is one word he would use to describe her is loud. Musichetta was always the one to cheer at games, or sing at a birthday party, or jump up and down while loudly singing along with the ear shattering music blasting from her earbuds. But today is different. She is quiet as a mouse and it scares him.

When she raises her head up, he can clearly see the tears streaking down her face and her once lively eyes look dead. Both he and Bossuet recoil out of shock. What happened to her? A million thoughts run through his mind and he doesn't like any of them.

"I'm sorry." Musichetta croaks out.

* * *

_Her two roommates went down to Charlotte_

_They're not home to find us out_

_And we drive_

_Now that I have found someone_

_I'm feeling more alone_

_Than I ever have before_

* * *

_She's a brick and I'm drowning slowly_

_Off the coast and I'm heading nowhere_

_She's a brick and I'm drowning slowly_

* * *

Since he works there as a nurse and often helps Dr. Simplice, Joly is able to get an appointment that day. He doesn't agree with her decision but knows he can do nothing about it. And truth be told, he knows that he nor Bossuet are cut out to be fathers at their age.

The two young men sit uncomfortably in the plastic, rickety chairs though Bossuet's accidentally breaks from underneath him. Joly suggests they go to the gift store in the hospital and Bossuet reluctantly agrees.

Browsing through the rip off merchandise, they decide to buy her flowers. They settle for five white carnations since all the other types cause Bossuet to sneeze non stop.

They wait impatiently for Dr. Simplice and when they are told they are allowed to go see her, they both rush to her room like madmen, flowers forgotten near a broken chair.

* * *

_Now she's feeling more alone_

_Than she ever has before_

* * *

The circles under her eyes are prominent and she keeps on muttering sorry to them. They silently agree not to tell anyone, not wanting to deal with any drama from their group of friends.

Joly is already regretting letting her go through with it. If he could spin back the clock he would've tried to persuade her not to. Because maybe, just maybe, he would make a decent dad for someone.

But seeing her in this state of depression, he doesn't breathe a word. After signing more papers, the trio exit the hospital and depart ways in silence.

* * *

_As weeks went by_

_It showed that we were not fine_

_They told me," Son, it's time_

_To tell the truth,"_

_I was tired of lying_

* * *

Their friends notice the change between the three friends but don't comment until a month later. It was a subtle change. No longer were they seen at socializing events as much, and never were any of them in the same room together. Phone numbers were changed and so were emails. If his friends tried to bring up their names in conversations with him he would change it to a different subject. He hasn't spoken to Musichetta or Bossuet and eventually they stop trying to talk to him.

"Is there something going on between you, Musichetta, and Bossuet?" Cosette asks one day at the cafe' that they used to frequent. The truth is eating him up and his life has progressed to being a shut in. He only came to the cafe' today so that he could congratulate Enjolras on winning the case for granting Eponine custody of her younger sibling.

"I'm sorry," is all he says before grabbing his coat and leaving the place that once felt like home but is now just a painful reminder.

* * *

_For the moment we're alone_

_She's alone_

_I'm alone_

_Now I know it_

* * *

_She's a brick and I'm drowning slowly_

_Off the coast and I'm heading nowhere_

_She's a brick and I'm drowning slowly_

* * *

**A/N: _Brick_ by Ben Folds Five (lyrics are moved around or changed to fit storytelling)**

**This Dr. Simplice mentioned is not the same Dr. Simplice that was in my other fanfic Shadows of a Memory.**


End file.
